Kiramotchi and Pipospetchi's Best Party Ever!
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: Kiramotchi and Pipospetchi throw a party to celebrate a world record! Rated T for the beginning part.


"This just in, two young children have drawn a giant phallic object, which has broken a world record for being the 'World's Largest Drawing'. Let's go live."

Spaceytchi and Akaspetchi had watched in shock as their TV showed a live photograph of a massive dong, drawn all across the streets of Dream Town by none other that Pipospetchi and his new best friend Kiramotchi.  
"...And when the two were questioned about it, they simply replied, in exact words, 'We just drew a giant rocket ship. Not really much of a big deal, is it?'"  
Spaceytchi grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Oh...my...GOD."

Pipospetchi smiled. He knew he and his friend did a great job, and he couldn't be more proud of their work.  
Akaspetchi just sat there, still surprised at what had just happened. "Pipo, you do realize you could possibly get arrested for things like this, right?"  
After creating a masterpiece like that? Pipospetchi shook his head.  
Suddenly, the phone rang.

Spaceytchi sighed. "I'll get it..." He went over to the phone and picked it up.  
"Spacey Residence, Spaceytchi speaking."  
"Hi, Uncie Spacey! Can I please speak to Pipo for a moment?"  
"Alright. Please hold..."

Suddenly, Pipospetchi popped out from behind him, prompting a girly squeal from Spaceytchi. He must've been overhearing.  
He grabbed the phone from his older brother's oven mitt and spoke his usual computer language.

On the other end of the phone was Kiramotchi. "Hey, Pipo! Did you see the news?!"  
Pipospetchi smiled and said something in an excited tone.  
Kiramotchi giggled. "Hey, I got an idea! We should throw a party to celebrate!"  
Pipospetchi spoke again. He loved parties. Then he suggested they have it at his house, because there's no way Kiraritchi would ever allow them to have it at her house.  
"Perfect! I'll be over in about a minute!"

He looked back at Spaceytchi, waiting for his permission. "Fine, you can have a party. Just be sure it ends at 9:00, OK?" Then he went back to the couch.  
Akaspetchi couldn't help but overhear everything. "A-are you sure we should let THEM throw a party?! You know how crazy they get!"  
Spaceytchi stood back up and walked to the front door. "Exactly, and I don't think I wanna be here for it. I suppose i'll be sleeping outside tonight."  
"But don't you think we should...uh..." Akaspetchi looked back at Pipospetchi, who had a smile on his face. "...You might be right. Besides, it's good to get some fresh air, don't you think?."  
Spaceytchi nodded and they both ran out the door.

A few minutes later, Pipospetchi heard a knock at the door.  
It was Kiramotchi, carrying two giant bottles of soda, a big batch of homemade cupcakes, and silly hats for the both of them.

Pipospetchi smiled and motioned for her to come in.  
This was going to be a good night.

Kiramotchi set the bottles of soda on the table next to the couch as Pipospetchi put on his silly hat.  
"So, what do we do first?"  
Pipospetchi suggested that they try something he had always wanted to do. He pointed to the staircase.  
Kiramotchi gasped. "Let's do it!"

But before they could get out their big sled, there was another knock at the door. Pipospetchi went to get it.  
It was none other than Chamametchi, Pipospetchi's old friend from back in TamaTown.  
Pipospetchi gasped. How did Chamametchi get all the way over here, to Dream Town?!

"Hey, Pipo! I'm back!"  
Kiramotchi went up to him. "Who is it?" She turned her attention to Chamametchi.  
"Oh, you must be Chama! C'mon in, we're having a party!"  
Chamametchi smiled. "I see that!" Then she noticed the batch of cupcakes on the kitchen counter. "Are those cupcakes?! Delicious!"  
She went inside the house, still eyeing the cupcakes.  
Kiramotchi giggled. "You can have some if you want! I made lots of them all by myself!"  
"Yaay!" Chamametchi grabbed one of the cupcakes and took a bite. "Mmmm, these are REALLY good!"  
"Yeah, but I think I went overboard with the frosting..."  
Pipospetchi spoke in a stern voice. You can never have too much frosting on a cupcake!

"So, how come you're here instead of with your mommy and daddy?" Kiramotchi asked, chomping on her cupcake.  
Chamametchi went on to explain the whole story. "Well, mommy and daddy agreed that I was a nightmare, don't ask me why, and they thought it would be best if I went to live with my brother Mametchi for a while! So, here I am!"  
Chamametchi, a nightmare? No way.

"Anyway, let's get the sled out!" Kiramotchi exclaimed, finishing off her cupcake.

It was already 11:30. The trio were at the top of the stairs, all ready to sled down them.  
Kiramotchi looked down. "Are you sure this is a good idea? This seems a biy dangerous..."  
Chamametchi smiled. "Relax. Me and Pipo did this all the time back at my house!"  
"OK, if you're sure..."

As they slid down, the three of them let out their loudest screams. They were going really fast.  
When they reached the bottom, they gave eachother high-fives. "Awesome!"  
Kiramotchi stood up. "Let's do it AGAIN!"

And with that, they sled up and down the stairs for about two whole hours before Chamametchi go another idea on what to do.  
She suggested that they played the classic game of 'The Floor is Lava!'  
They were at it for about another hour until they started to get tired.

Meanwhile, just outside their house, Spaceytchi and Akaspetchi were trying to get some sleep. However, loud music and colored lights fom the party were keeping them awake.  
"Ugh, it's two in the morning. When are they going to shut up?!"  
Akaspetchi yawned. "I...I don't know...I hope soon, though..."  
Spaceytchi sighed. "They'd better."

Finally, at 4:00 A.M., the three were slumped on the couch, watching dead static and drinking their cups of soda.  
Chamametchi yawned. "This is the best party ever. Just hanging out with my best friends, drinking soda, and watching Candle Cove."  
Kiramotchi was fast asleep. Pipospetchi looked over at Chamametchi and smiled. It was good to have her back.

Sure enough, all three of them were fast asleep. Spaceytchi and Akaspetchi walked back into the house, hoping that they could finally sleep.  
Just as they were getting comfortable, Pipospetchi set off his air horn, causing Spaceytchi to squeal again.  
It was Monday now, and they had to go to school.  
Spaceytchi rubbed his head. "Aww, c'mon! I just got settled in!" He peered at his alarm clock. It was already 6 A.M. "Seriously?!"  
He go out of bed and they made their way to the bus stop.

This was gonna be a long day.

END.


End file.
